I came back
by Thinkbutdontspeak
Summary: America realized that he needed to get off his lazy butt and go get his Iggy back! USUK short fluffy oneshot. Repost


**(A/N So, I was listen to this awesome third eye blind song. And it INSPIRED me to write this. And I've read weeks of fluff even though I hate it.**

**coby: You guys are in luck. Cuz she tries committing suicide 3 times from all the fluff.**

**Me: BUT I HAVE TRIED MY BEST! DISCLAIMER!**

**Coby: She doesn't own Hetalia, I'm sure u all well aware.)**

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

_-Flash back-_

_Tears swelled up in his eyes._

_" W-why? I-I thought u loved me?!"_

_"I do. This is why I'm doing this. It's best for you and me." the British man turned and walked away. Tears running down his face. Leaving the American a big emotional mess._

_" Please... Just take a piece of me with you." Alfred whispers just barely enough for Arthur to hear causing him to run. Wiping his tears and nose. 'This is what was best' he thought._

_- End of flashback-_

Alfred laid in the feeble position his bed snuggling up to the old teddy bear that England won him at the carnival. It had been a month since Arthur dumped him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't eaten a single cheese burger. He hasn't played Halo, Left 4 Dead, Assassins Creed, or any other game for that matter. He just didn't care anymore. He had never been so lonely. This was so unlike him, sure, he had been dumped,but none of them ever affected him like this one. He slumped up and walked into the kitchen,having not eaten in 2 days, only to find Prussia there.

" What do u want?" he said between hick ups from crying...again.

" Me, ze awesome Prussia, is here to help u get you boyfriend back!"

" He dosent want me."

" Nie! He is devastated. Vou moron! Now vun to him!"

" No. There is no point. Why are you even here to help me?" he snapped blowing his nose.

" Because I am ze awesome Prussia! And vhen MW3 buddies haven't played in a month, Ve allies help!"

" I'm touched." he replied in a sarcastic tone.

" Do you vant to be lonely?! NI! YOU DO NOT! So go! Vun to him!"

He thought about this for a moment. He did miss Britain. It was obvious to everyone. He hasn't been to all the world meetings in a month. Was he really devastated too? It didn't seem like him.

" Dude, maybe I will."

"VE I AM AWESOME!"

"What am I going to say?" He thought about this for a second.

Prussia shrugged, "Vat ever comes to vind. Speak vit your heart. AND BE AWESOME!"

Alfred simply noded.

" Heh. Ven my work here is done. You can thank me later. "

With that he swiftly walked out of the kitchen only to hear the door slam a few minutes later. Prussia gave him a sudden inspiration he didn't have before. He put on his glasses and bomber jacked and swiftly ran out the door. Completely forgetting to make himself some food.

" Master! Where are you going?" A maid called as he almost crushed her.

" I'm going to win my British man back!"

WwwwwwwwwwwwwW

America got in the next flight to England. The flight took much to long. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled down what he would say. Maybe a romantic approach? A playful one? A song? Eventually he had given up and was going to play it by ear, but if Arthur did deny him, he wrote 5 words on a piece of paper.

_' I will always love you.'_

After he finished writing down the words the plane came to a stop, and people started to leave. He cut off a particularly angry Frenchmen, but didn't bother to stay behind to hear him cuss him out now.

He arrived at England's house in 30 minutes paying the taxi driver extra to cover all the speeding tickets he had to play. He went to knock on the door.

' No maybe he won't hear me if I knock on the door'

So he went to ring the door bell.

' No, he'll think I'm childish if I do that.'

In the end he decided to just knock on the door loudly three times. He stood there for about a minute then in a familiar English accent

" I'm coming please wait a moment so I can tidy myself up!" Followed by a hicup.

The door creaked as the locks unlocked.

America held his breath , and to his suprize, there was a puffy eyed England. He looked up from his spot on his shoes, and his eyes widened.

" A-A-Alf- America?" he managed to choke out.

" Hi" was all he managed back. ' Come on Alfred you the hero! Your supposed to be good at this!'

Instead of saying anything there was an akaward silence.

Say hello to a new gay baby.

America spoke first;

" England I-"

He was cut off by England practically tackling him. He put his hands in Americas hair, His body was trembling making him hold on to him even tighter. Alfred put his arms up around England waist.

" England- I thought you hated me!"

" A-America I couldn't stop thinking about you! B-but I thought you moved on. S-so I didn't say anything!"

" Dude, I have never been more lonely than in the month that we weren't together. Prussia made me come here. Well dudes he didn't make me. As the hero, I came on my own. I thought you had moved on."

" GIT!" England chocked out. " I've been distraught for 6 whole weeks!"

America pulled back from their hug, bringing their faces together and gently pressed his lips against his lovers. It was so gentle, and loving. England wiped the tears away from his face.

America took England's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

" Why where you crying before I came here?"

" Because, that idiot France told me you where coming here to try and get back to together, which made me more lonely, thinking you where not."

England snuggled up into America's neck.

" I love you Iggy."

" I love you too."

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

" Wi! It is true love, no?"

" Vell it vas my awesome plan who got them back together." a certain Prussian boasted.

" Oi. Well now picking on Britian can be fun again! Mon ame. I can joke on his cooking! And make a traditional meal to joke on him."

" You are all inferior to me! Ze awesome Prussia!"

At that point the said two came out of England's house holding hands. Arthur's face red, and America's had a goofy grin on it. England saw them and caught on quick.

" Why. You. Two. Gits."

" NE! IF OT WERNT FOR MY AWSEOMENESS YOUj VULD STILL BE LONELY!"

" WI! IT IS TRUE LOVE"

Needless to say the two ran away, as not to upset a certain nation.

Said nation barely noticed them run away. For he realized.

He had never been so alive.

**(A/N god that sucked.**

**Coby: u said it not me.**

**Me: *stabs* review! Flames make s'mores!)**


End file.
